KillSwitch
by rnn21
Summary: The story of Karasu  my OC  and what happened with him in the front lines, while Kirito and Asuna were in their honeymoon in the 22nd floor.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

Prologue:

"How could I let this happen..." said a young teenager while staring at his HP bar disappearing.

His eyes wandered around the room until they stopped at a girl on the verge of tears and screaming something, but he already wasn't able to distinguish what she was saying anymore.

He raised his hand trying to reach out to her and muttered "I'm sorry…" and as his mind started to wander through darkness, he thought 'If that didn't happen…'.

* * *

><p>Two weeks earlier…<p>

A young boy with white hair combed to the back and tanned skin, wearing a red jacket, a black shirt with a metal plate covering the right part of the chest and black pants with a dagger hanging onto his belt was walking near the building that housed the famous KoB headquarters when he noticed a familiar silhouette exiting that exact building.

"Kirito!" he called out to the person "It has been quite some time, man. What have you been up t-" then he noticed a beautiful girl by Kirito's side. Hell, he even asked himself how he didn't noticed her before.

"Hey, it has been, what, a month since we last met, rig-" and Kirito stopped when he noticed that the boy wasn't paying attention at all.

"Is there something on my face?" asked the troubled girl.

"Eh, ah … sorry, sorry. You are Asuna the Flash right?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Karasu, dagger wielder, at your service, miss Asuna"

"(cough)(cough) Did you forgot I was here, Karasu?"

"Ah, Kirito" as he realized he completely ignored his friend "I'm sorry…"

"Well, we are going to take a break from the front lines for a while" said Kirito as he frowned his face.

"I see" as he noticed Kirito's expression "it seems you guys have a lot in your plates right now"

And then he received a blank message and suddenly he realized something.

"Damn, I'm late! Catch with you guys later!" and he ran in the distance "…oh, I forgot, good luck in your date you two!"

There was a moment of silence between Kirito and Asuna, both with their faces red with embarrassment, until she broke the silence.

"What a strange person…" said an astonished Asuna

"Well, he's known as Killswitch and he may not look like it but he is a clearer like us" said Kirito sweatdropping

* * *

><p>Well, what do you guys think?<p>

And a special thanks and congratulations to desodus for opening this section. I recommend his story, it's really interesting too.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything except my OC`s and some skills**

Near the teleport portal, there was a girl with long black hair, crystal clear blue eyes and a skin as white as snow, which was being approached by two guys.

"Hey there, what are you doing here?" asked the first one.

"…"

"Do you want to form a party with us?" asked the second one.

"…"

"Come on, don`t be so cold, we are just trying to be friendly"

"…"

In the distance, the girl noticed Karasu coming.

"Asagi!" as he gasped for air "Ah..ah…I`m sorry I`m late"

The girl shook her head to the side, ran to his side and grabbes the sleeve of his jacket.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, coming here and intruding in our conversation" said the guy on the right, with the other nodding to every word his friend said.

"I`m her partner, and who are YOU guys?"

"I`m Echos and he is Cervantes, you probably heard about us before" said Echos, full of himself.

"Who? I`m sorry, never heard those names before"

"WHAT! YOU BRAT! Fine then, I`ll show you my power so you never forget about us ever again"

And as he finished saying that, a duel confirmation window popped up in front of Karasu.

"Haaa, do we really need to do this?" sighed Karasu.

"Just accept it! Or are you afraid of me now?" snickered Echos.

"Fine, fine" said Karasu accepting the duel.

Suddenly there was a circle of frames around the bodies of each fighter and a countdown appeared.

3…2…1…START!

And as the circles disappeared, both players charged forward, Karasu with a rusty looking dagger and Echos with a katana made of bones.

As they clashed, Echos saw Karasu`s dagger and mocked

"HAHAHAHA, what is with that shitty dagger? Did you take it from a dumpster or something" and started slashing incessantly.

And Karasu just kept dodging.

"Do you only know how to dodge?" and he used the skill Descending Dragon, one that uses a single but deadly horizontal slash.

When Karasu noticed his opponents move, he did a side-step, avoiding the attack by a hairs breath and activated a skill of his own, Swift Step, suddenly appearing in front of Echos.

"Gotcha" and he stabbed Echos once near his heart.

As Echos HP started to go to the yellow zone, he saw that Karasu had stopped attacking. Seeing it as a chance he tried to attack, but…

"HUH! I can`t move!"

"Relax, you are just paralyzed" and he grinned "Now it`s time to end this…"

He quickly and skillfully worked his way thru the menu and changed his rusty looking dagger to another one with a black hilt and a menaceful looking waved blade.

He slowly approached his paralyzed enemy and when he got near enough, he started stabbing Echos until his HP dropped to the red zone and the duel ended.

"I hate guys like you, who think you are the best" he said with hatred in his words.

As Echos was released from the paralysis, he fell to his knees shivering.

"What the hell are you?"

"Me? I`m Karasu, a item hunter" and he turned to Asagi "Let`s go, Asagi"

And they entered the teleport portal.

"That style of fighting…it seems familiar" muttered Cervantes, deep in thought "and he said item hunter…"

"Wha-What are you talking about Cervantes?" said a still visibly shaken Echos.

"Wait…Karasu…oh damn, the KillSwitch!"

"I still don`t understand what you are trying to say"

"That guy with the dagger, he was Karasu the KillSwitch!"

"Wait, WHAT!"? That rumored guy who mercilessly kills any orange players that appears in front of him! Oh god…" and he passed out in fear.

"Oy, man get a hold of yourself!" and he sighed "Man, what a pain…"

**Thanks for reading and please review**


End file.
